deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Crossroads: Link (The Legend Of Zelda) vs. Conan (Conan The Barbarian)
Legends The most unexpected of men and women can become one of the greatest legends bore upon the texts of history. From brutal upbringings to humble birth, neither of these two men could have ever expected to have become some of the greatest warriors in their lands. They has rose above the greatest challenges ever presented to the men of their generation and have become more than men. They have become Legends. Link: The Hero Of Time who has saved the world through countless lives VS. Conan: The legendary Cimmerian who has become a warrior, pirate, mercanary and king through his travels Link (Represented By That Skull That Wanders) Link is the protagonist of the'' Legend of Zelda'' series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. On his journey, he learns to make use of many different weapons and items to adapt to, and overcome, the enemies and obstacles in his path. After navigating both a game's Overworld and its dungeons, Link ultimately vanquishes his enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance, sense of bravery, and selflessness. Link's Weapons *'Primary: '''Master Sword- The Master Sword, also known as The Blade of Evil's Bane, is a recurring legendary sword in the Zelda series. Originally crafted by the goddess Hylia as the Goddess Sword, it was later forged into the Master Sword by the goddess's chosen hero and its spirit Fi, who bathed it in the three Sacred Flames located across the land that would become the Kingdom of Hyrule. Din's Flame in particular, imbued the sword with the power to repel evil, a power apparently augmented after the sword received the blessing of Zelda, which transformed the blade into the True Master Sword *'Primary: Hylian Shield- The Hylian Shield is the traditional shield of the Hylian Knights and one composed of some sort of enhanced metal. The shield appears to be unbreakable and has been known not even break after a boulder lands upon it. *'''Heavy: Megaton Hammer- The Megaton Hammer is found in the Fire Temple in Ocarina of Time. It is needed to break certain boulders and smash in rusted switches. It can also be used to smash down blocks for access to new areas, as well as for the destruction of junk. An extremely heavy hammer. Learning to use it effectively could take some time, as its reach is somewhat short for a weapon. Its power and toughness, however, far exceed that of any normal sword. This weapon causes the release of small shockwaves due to the force behind the weapon. As implied by the name it uses the force of megatons behind each hit. You know Megatons? The same thing used to measure the strength of nuclear weapons and equivalent to one million tons of TNT? *'Ranged: '''Fairy Bow- A typical bow found within one of the many dungeons that Link explores that he used to maximize his effectiveness at a range. This weapon fires iron-tipped arrows and its user is able to blow off amazing shots at small moving targets. Also uses different type of arrows such as Fire and Ice Arrows. *'Special:' Din's Fire- Din's Fire is given to Link by the Great Fairy of Magic near Hyrule Castle. It summons a dome of fire around Link's body that can kill, damage, or stun any surrounding creatures and also set light to any nearby torches. This fire based upon the name is most likely from that of the Hylian Goddess, Din. http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view5/4415415/din-s-fire-o.gif Equipment *Golden Gauntlets: These metallic gloves are the behemoths of the strength-inducing objects, as they retain the ability to lift monoliths of extreme size, often many times the height of Link, just with the flick of the wrist. Not only can the Golden Gauntlets lift towering black blocks in comparison to the lesser Silver version. During the events of OoT, Link is able to withstand the weight of massive piece of granite many times his size and toss it over to a floating castle. *Longshot: Ocarina of Time also includes a second version of the Hookshot called the Longshot. It functions the same way as the Hookshot but has a longer chain, allowing Link to reach areas and items that are out of the reach of the regular Hookshot. Can be used to stun or stab metal as an alternative method of use. *Chainmail: Is a type of armour consisting of small metal rings linked together in a pattern to form a mesh. Link tends to wear this under his tunic as to cover his entire chest area from the usual slashes and stabs from his enemies. Link's X-Factors/Abilities *Triforce Of Courage: **Weapons Mastery: The Triforce grants its bearer mastery over all weapons after he recieves them. **Increased Durability: Grants the user to survive past wounds wounds that would normally be fatal. It also increases his ability to handle wounds and fight past them despite being dealt a great deal of damage. Taking hits from Ganondorf who was granted the Triforce Of Power and still able to fight back. **Experience: The Triforce brings about a connection with his past lives allowing him to draw experience from all of them. This means that he directly draw all of their skills, experience and combat prowess and with several generations of Link to choose from this has proven to be more than helpful in helping combat enemies of all kinds. *Master Tactician: This is due to the fact that Link's Triforce offers him experience of past lives. This allows him to bring the experiences of his previous lives into play and decide the best course of action for his fights. This allows him to find ways to defeat all of his foes or use the environment to his advantage during battles. He often able to overcome enemies due to his ability to outtthink them and locate the prime times to attack during combat. *Superb Agility: Link has trained himself due to multiple encounters with enemies to be very agile in combat and work around his foes. Whether it be dodging close range attacks from giants or fighting dragons in air, Link has used his agility to overcome his foes. *Expert at locating weaknesses: Repeated combat against enemies has taught Link to locate the optimal locations of when and where to attack his enemies in fights. Even if the weakness may not be known from the beginning through extended combat Link tends to find weaknesses. Although due to his expertise in this field, Link often finds gaps in defense quickly and effectively. *Weapons Mastery: The Triforce grants its bearer mastery over all weapons after he recieves them. Once again due to the Triforce of Courage which grants him memories of his past lives allowing him to maximize the effectiveness of all of his weapons. *Magic: During his quest to save Hyrule, Link has learned various magics that increase his spin attack or allow him to use elemental arrows. **Fire Arrows: The weapon infuses Arrows with the power of fire, causing the spot it hits to burst into flame. This attribute makes it quite useful for lighting torches and dealing significant damage to ice enemies, among other things. Upon impact it bathes the target in flames and a bit of the surrounding area. **Ice Arrows: As their name implies, Ice Arrows are arrows enchanted with the power of ice. When fired, Ice Arrows freezes targets in large crystal of ice that prevents the enemy from escaping. **Enhanced Spin Attack: Using Magic Power, this is a version of the Spin Attack that deals more damage and has a longer range. The longer Link charges the Magic Spin Attack, the stronger it will be and the longer its range. Still, he has the option to preform an uncharged magic spin attack provided the situation calls for it. **Din's Fire: (See Above) **Nayru's Love: The bearer is encased in a blue crystal gem granted by the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru. At this time, Link is unable to take any damage from all sources, but attacks with enough power can knock him back or down. Also, during its use, other attacks that consume magic will not be allowed. Feats. #Has defeated Ganondorf several times over the course of several lives. This includes times when he was a child and teenager and victory tends to claimed in single combat with Ganondorf. #Lifted a monolith of black granite atleast a dozen times his height and still had enough strength and energy to throw it over of a moat of lava and smash into Ganondorf's floating castle. Was not shown to be remotely tired after achieving such a feat. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxgNcy2X3cE&feature=youtu.be&t=7m58s #Has fought and killed Demise in a past life during single combat. A being so powerful that he conquered all of the planet and the gods had to intervene just to stop him. Also based upon the prologue, Demise was winning the war against the gods before being sealed away. His armies remained which caused the gods to take what was left of civilization to a floating island. #Has destroyed the armies of evil countless times over his multiple lives, primarily alone. Leading to countless amounts of combat experience to aid him in combat. #Link survives a water landing after being launched from a cannon to a city so high that it can’t even be seen from the ground. He also get’s back down by using a cannon as well. This is also without any physical damage being done to him. #Has been thrown across several miles of ocean and survived with no physical damage. #During his childhood in OoT, Link has survived being blasted at close range by Ganondorf's dark magic. The same man who would later go on to ruling Hyrule with an iron fist before he has defeated by Link once more. #Has solved an insane amount of puzzles using his own wit and equipment. These puzzles vary from reflect sunlight using his shield or trying to successfully avoid death at the hands of traps in the various dungeons that he visits. #Has infiltrated two fortresses without alerting the entire area by himself. #Master Sword proven to contain enough power to destroy forcefields with several strikes and defeat Demise in sword combat without assistance. 386px-482px-OoT_Master_Sword.png|The Master Sword, Evil's Bane HylianShieldArtwork(SkywardSword).png|Hylian Shield MegatonHammer.png|The Megaton Hammer FairyBow.jpg|Fairy Bow Din'sFireOoT.jpg|Din't Fire MasterSwordOoT.png|A Legend Is Born Triforce of Courage.png|Triforce Of Courage LongshotOoT.png|Longshot GoldenGauntlets.png|Golden Gauntlets Conan The Cimmerian (Represented By Pach) Born in the snowy cap mountains, Conan was the offspring of a blacksmith part of a warrior tribe in the harsh land known as Cimmeria. Conan matured rapidly as a youth, due to the harsh enviornment and rigourous training, and became a well respected warrior among his tribe at the tender age of 15. After raiding a rival civilization outpost with a group of his tribesman, Conan was enamored with a strange desire to explore the outer reaches of the Hyborian Age, and quickly left his tribe to set off in his own adventures. The young warrior quickly gained reputation as a skilled thief, a savage barbarian, a maurading pirate, and a fearless warrior-general throughout his travels; He faced a variety of threats ranging from immortal wizards to monstrous man-beats to the feroucious fire-breathing dragons that terrorized the land. In his later years, Conan became a well-respected king of a once tyrannical nation, but that only kept him at bay for so long before he yearned to adventure the outer lands once again. His name will be forever stamped as a legendary warrior of The Hyborian Era. Weapons '''Primary:Damascus Steeled Cimmerian Sword and Shield Combo:' A longsword and round metal shield made from a semi-mystical quality steel that is stronger compared to adament metal. It is said that the strength of this steel is so powerful, it can cut through stone and swords of inferior metals with ease. Heavy: Double-edge Battle Axe: A two-handed weapon with a double edged steel blade placed at the top of the wooden handle. With tremendous strength comparable to Conan's, it can be wield one-handed and has the capability of cutting a man clean in two. Range: Longbow: A type of wooden bow with narrow shape and height equal to that of a human capable of firing steel-tip arrows at an incredibly long distance. The Dagger of Khosteral Khel: A mystical dagger seen in the Conan story, "The Devil in Iron", with the mystical ability of cutting through such strong metals ,such as iron, with relative edge. Conan used this weapon to slay a demon giant whose skin was composed of mystical iron. Equipment Iron-Tipped Arrows: Conan has a bundle of arrows at his disposal. Grappling Hook: An iron casted four-pronged hook tied to an extended length of rope used to climb atop of stone walls and trees. Chainmail: A type of clothed armor made up of iron wool linked together in order to protect the wearer from slashes and stabs from enemy weaponry. Iron Casted Armor: A set piece of armor made up of casted iron consisting of a cuirass, shoulder guards, and shinguards atop of the chainmail in order to enchanced Conan's protection of oncoming attacks. Iron Cast Helmet: A helmet made up of iron worn atop of Conan's head in order to protect his cranium from surprise assaults. Abilities Near-Superhuman Strength: Conan's pure physical strength is shown beyond the capabilities of a peak physical human being. The explanaition being his rearing in the harsh enviornment of the snowy mountains of Cimmeria and his upringing as a tribal warrior consisting of such training excercises like snapping the neck of a Cimmerian bull as a young boy. Such examples of Conan's strength includes lifting boulders and pillars above him with ease, snapping the beak of a flying pteradactyl in two, breaking men's neck with a single punch, and wrestling man-apes in combat. Near Superhuman Speed: Conan's speed is shown to be above peak condition. He's able to outrun many men for miles, become quick as lighting in combat, and dodge blows that most men could not counter. Near Superhuman Reflexes:'''Conan's reflexes are shown to be much more acute and quicken than those of normal men. Such examples include dodging and catching flying arrows and spears in mid-flight then throwing them back, dodging a lighting strike at one point, and dodging magic speels of mad wizards. '''Near Superhuman Stamina: Conan's stamina has been described by some as almost inhuman in many ways. Examples include staying sleepless for many nights and still aware, slaughtering onslaughts of men without tiring, and surviving the harsh death valley like desert cruxified without water or food for days. Near Superhuman Durability: Conan's durability, much like his stamina, is close to being in human. Conan has survived crushing blows that can kill a man in seconds and continue fighting without showing any signs of injury. Acute Senses: Conan's senses are shown to be very precise and acute compared to those of a normal man, keeping him very aware of assassins ready to end his life with a clean slit throat. Indomitable Will: Many of Conan's feats and testaments wouldn't have existed without the help of his wild and untameable spirit. Conan's steeled will has made him immune to the most strongest form of hypnosis known to man. At one point, Conan withstands and slay a giant human headed serpent whose unconquerable stare can seduce the most strong will of men. Another example includes coming back from the soul crushing emptiness of the universe caused by the stare of an ancient goddess. X-Factor Weapons Master: Conan is a master of many form of armed combat. He is proficientally skilled in such weapons like spears, swords, axes, and bows. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Conan is skilled in many forms of unarmed combat he learned through his travels around the Hyborian world. His skills are so great he is able to kill armed foes with nothing but his bare hands and wrestle with inhuman creatures such as man-apes. Skilled Swordsman: Conan is considered one of, if not, the best known swordsman in the Hyborian Age. He has outduled and slayed many great generals in one on one combat, and is capable of slaughtering hordes of men by himself with nothing but a sword in his hand. His skills as a swordsman has made him unchallanged for many years. Expert Marksman: Conan is capable of shooting arrows and daggers with swift and acute accuracy without missing his target. Expert Thief: In his younger years, Conan has made his earning as a rogue thief stealing treasure and gold from neighboring kingdoms and criminals alike to make a living. Conan is shown to have a great sleight of hands, able to steal jewlery and weaponry alike without ment noticing. Stealth Expert: Conan is shown to be a skilled in the art of stealth, able to sneak up upon men without crushing the leaves below him and break into buildings without letting a noise slip pass him. Expert Tracker: Conan is known well for his tracking skills as he is shown a few times tracking those who wronged him or killed his faithful allies through treacherous climates in order to exact his vengeance. Skilled Strategist & Tactician: Conan skills as a strategist has helped him lead armies of men such as king's soldiers and rougish mercenaries through great perils and countless victories, earning him a reputation as a highly sought after sword for hire throughout Hyboria. Vast Intellect: Despite his brutish nature, Conan has shown to be a highly intelligent individual. He has vast knowledge of many treasures and scrolls scattered throughout the lands, histories of lost civilizations from times past, and able to decipher and speak languages that have been lost for centuries. Showcase 0JFKTrd.jpg|Conan slaughtering a group of demons in pitch darkness. 5uVuFkO.jpg|Conan is able to sense various types of wildlife wild blindfolded. 7OFfSeg.jpg|Conan using a dead man as a human shield. 9zS5kQC.jpg|Conan jumping around the city with ease. 2810563-conan2012no12p2.jpg|Conan catches a spear in mid flight and throws it back with several times the strength. 3043522-2257447885-conan.jpg|Conan moves quick as lighting and slices the arm off of a Gray Ape. 2750762-ctc_16_06.jpg|Conan slays a raptor with a dagger. aLGtcet.jpg|Conan slays many men with a bow without trying to aim. 19B5Wgy.jpg|Breaks the neck of a Cimmerian Bull as a boy. 2564040-conan_17_006_copia.jpg|Conan snaps the neck of a man with ease. bqhGiMP.jpg|Conan killing a man with a bow from shore. Conan #2 - Page 17.jpg|Conan slaying several Frost Giants. CS1bx7S.gif|Conan senses several traps just by looking at the footprints on the ground. dgGRphL.jpg|Conan deflecting a dagger in the middle of a sandstorm. fj6iD4Z.jpg|Conan slaying a dragon with a single strike. g6OJhbh.jpg|Conan slaughtering a group of horsemen while blinded. g53uWRh.png|Conan slaughters an entire tribe of warriors. GymB15R.png|Conan knocks out a magical gem from a sorcercer with a knife toss. hDNrL4X.jpg|Conan breaks off the arms of a crab monster with a Full Nelson. Hith0xk.jpg|Conan topples an entire temple atop of a dragon. I6jEfu4.png|Conan survives the life sucking grip of Death. k8oRrzJ.jpg|Conan slays the best swordsman of Hyboria. keOXYBk.jpg|Conan slashes through enchanted armor. NWN1f1D.png|Conan breaks through a magic barrier. O7a48gJ.jpg|Conan throws his double axe with acute accuracy on a leopard from a great distance. P8q9xA2.jpg|Conan strangles a giant hawk in mid-flight. qZbGPur.jpg|Conan rips through chain. r9qZSIM.jpg|Conan uses a metal pillar weighing several tons to smash a group of demons. rKvhu9D.jpg|Conan lifts a boulder weighing several tons. Savage Sword of Conan #15 - Page 42.jpg|Conan uses the Dagger of Khostral Khal to slay the Devil in Iron. SfCX5PF.jpg|Conan easily breaks the arm of a heavily armored man. TvlZ0zj.jpg|Conan senses a man sneaking up behind him without looking. TDQFOdR.jpg|Conan shooting down demons in mid-flight. uO2Awzt.jpg|Conan dodging and reflecting magic bolts of a powerful sorcer. vKcvr3y.png|Conan snaps through metal bars with ease. vS7rfOs.jpg|Conan slaughters a group of apes with his bare hands. vsYanTC.jpg|Conan stings a giant scorpion with its own stinger. zTUheSx.jpg|Conan snapping the neck of a dinosaur. akUqV5i.jpg|Conan ripping the tooth of a giant lizard monster... DnwX1gv.jpg|and stabs it with it. Notes *Full Votes: Clear grammar and writing style. Votes can be broken up into the edges above or multiple paragraphs can be typed in order to count as a full vote. *Half Votes: Readable grammar and writing. Votes with quick and short edges for all of the comparisons will be lowered or small paragraphs with moderate amount of detail. *No Vote: Single sentence votes are generally frowned upon by the community along with myself. Lacking are sort of detail and having terrible spelling with also lower the value of the to 0 provided their was no clear effort to even attempt to spell correctly. *Battle with take place in Lost Woods giving Link the initial homefield advantage. There will be vines and areas accessible to the Longshot, but this is not to say that Conan won't be able to reach them too. *Link here is going to be primarily a combination of multiple Links due to the Triforce of Courage, but will draw his weapons from his OoT incarnation. *Voting will be closed at a later date Category:Blog posts